A strange night
by Paastel
Summary: "[...]when he heard the doorbell and his mother calling for him. Baffled at who wanted to see him at this hour (for it was 11pm) he headed downstairs." One-shot AkaKuro


Done for the Otp battle on Tumblr.

Headcannon on the aftermath of the Winter Cup final. Angst. Unbeta'ed.

**Disclaimer:** Fujimaki-sensei's manga.

* * *

Seirin won, with the help of Kagami in the zone and Kuroko modified misdirection, the newest team was able to pursue a miracle by defeating the Emperor with a buzzer beater. It had been a long, long and exhausting match, both physically and mentally and Kuroko felt drained of energy.

The sheer shock on Akashi's face was burned in his mind and he felt so uneasy he barely looked his way, though he was feeling ecstatic for he fulfilled his goal – beat all the Generation Of Miracles- and Seirin's goal – becoming number one-. The looks of pure joy and disbelief on his teammates face were proof enough he wasn't dreaming, neither the trophy in his captain's hands.

Later, much later, after the debriefing and the congratulations, he was home. Coach decided to postpone the celebration party to the next days for they were in need of sleep. But now, in the safety of his room he could not avoid the thoughts he carefully discarded earlier. Honestly Kuroko was really, truly worried about his former captain, he knew about the Winners-take-it-all mentality and prayed to the Gods the redhead won't do anything foolish. He was considering sending him a message when he heard the doorbell and his mother calling for him. Baffled at who wanted to see him at this hour (for it was 11pm) he headed downstairs.

Here in the entry hall stood none other than Akashi Seijuurou, his face sporting an unreadable expression as he looked his way. He was holding himself stiff and tense; bowing slightly to Kuroko's mother he thanked her, giving time to Kuroko to shake himself out of stupor.

"Ano Akashi-kun what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to let you two talk" his mother gently said. Akashi took a deep breath before announcing, "It appears I can't go home." The statement both vague and questioning left Kuroko wondered.

"I need a place to stay for the night and I did not know where to go – Tetsuya's home seemed like a good choice." If Kuroko didn't know Akashi he would have sworn the latter was feeling rather uncomfortable.

"I'm asking this as a favor." And for the first time Kuroko noticed the travel bag at the redhead feet. "Sure follow me Akashi-kun, I'm going to prepare a spare futon." A faint '_thank you Tetsuya'_followed.

What a strange night it was.

Once they were settled on the futons, did Kuroko started to observe the redhead; Akashi-kun was avoiding his eyes by all means looking across his room. "the room resemble Tetsuya, as expected." He murmured.

"Ano Akashi-kun? – Kuroko did not want to breach the subject of their match but- it's a little odd to see Akashi-kun here, especially after tonight." The redhead tensed and clenched his fist on his lap.

"You want to know why I am here." It wasn't a question. Well, yes it felt a little surreal to have his former captain so close to him and in his room after all this time, especially when they were not on close terms anymore.

"Don't bother come home Seijuurou."

"Eh?" He had been so caught up in his thoughts he almost missed the quiet whisper. Akashi closed his eyes and exhaled before repeating himself.

"Don't bother come home Seijuurou." A pause "This was the message of my father."

A cold shiver ran through Kuroko as understanding down on him. He should have expected a situation like that to arise (apparently the winner mentality runs through family)

"As for going to Tetsuya's house, I don't know" Seijuurou ran a hand in his hair "for the first time on my life I don't know." And the short bitter laugh that followed was so heartbreaking Kuroko found himself on his knees hugging the redhead.

"I don't know what to say Akashi-kun, but you can stay here as long as you need."

"There is no need to call me by my last name, I do not deserve it anymore."

"Akashi-kun is Akashi-kun" said Kuroko shaking his head "but if you're more comfortable, Se-Seijuurou that is." This time Seijuurou could not suppress the lump to form in his throat, so he snaked his arms around the bluenette waist and hide from this cruel world.

At least, for tonight that is.

_"Thank you Tetsuya. "_

* * *

_ I'm thinking about a sequel. Maybe. It depends of you guys. _


End file.
